one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kool-Aid Man vs. Pepsiman
The Kool-Aid Man vs. Pepsiman '''is Season 2 Episode 4 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Description There is a battleground where anything can happen and anyone can fall at a moment's notice. This battleground... is the soft drink industry. What will happen when Kool Aid's Kool-Aid Man takes on Pepsi's Pepsiman? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue Character Select Remix; 0:00-0:15) Player 2 highlights Pepsiman as Player 1 Highlights The Kool-Aid Man. The two hold for a bit, before selecting them both at the same time. Ready? Yes. (Character Select Remix fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? Kool-Aid! Pepsi! In a small house in the suburbs, a group of three total dudes are chillaxing on the couch, one of them playing the hottest new game. The dude who owns the house asks, “Is anyone else thirsty? I could go for a drink right now.” The dude who is currently playing the game replies, “Aside from the thirst for winning, I can go for a drink.” The final boy replies, “Yeah, but what TO drink?” Suddenly, a large red thing crashes through their wall! “Oh Yea-” Also suddenly, a blue and white thing comes in through the window next to the smashed wall! (Cue Pepsiman Theme, 0:16-0:18) “Pepsimaaaaaaaaa-” (Record scratch) “Hold up!” Yells the red thing, who is, of course, the Kool-Aid Man. “I got here first, Stuper-Sentai!” In response, Pepsiman grabs a packet of Kool-Aid and tosses it on the ground, stomping on it. In response to this response, the Kool-Aid Man grabs a can of Pepsi, cracks it open, and pours the soda all onto the ground. Stunned by this disgraceful insult to all things Pepsico stands for, Pepsiman throws the Kool-Aid man through the destroyed wall and into the house’s backyard, following after him. The Kool-Aid Man (let’s just shorten that to ‘Kool-Aid Man’ from here on) gets up as Pepsiman comes right at him. Hope you’re thirsty! FIGHT!!! (Cue Theme of MODOK; 0:06-0:33) 60 Pepsiman continues to run forward, just to meet with Kool-Aid Man’s fist. He then meets his other fist, who hits him to the ground. Before he could meet Kool-Aid Man’s foot as well, Pepsiman rolls out of the way, getting up and kicking Kool-Aid Man immediately after. Kool-Aid Man charges into Pepsiman, knocking him over the fence of the yard. Kool-Aid Man runs to the fence, but as soon as he gets next to it, Pepsiman springs up and over Kool-Aid Man and cracks a Pepsi open, about to pour it, before Kool-Aid Man jumps up and punches his carbonated foe away. 48 Pepsiman takes out a two-liter bottle and tosses it right into Kool-Aid Man’s eye, just for it to bounce right off without doing anything. Kool-Aid Man jumps towards Pepsiman, shaking the ground. Pepsiman falls back down again before Kool-Aid Man grabs him by the legs, spinning him around. Kool-Aid Man lets go, tossing Pepsiman to a wall of the house, right next to the hole made earlier. Kool-Aid Man charges forward, ramming Pepsiman through the wall, making the hole bigger. 39 As the dude who owns the house cries some more, Pepsiman slides under Kool-Aid Man and dropkicks him in the back, tipping him over and spilling Kool-Aid all over the carpet. Kool-Aid Man gets up, but Pepsiman goes to stomp Kool-Aid Man further. Before he reaches it, though, Kool-Aid Man suddenly takes out a hat with his face on it and puts it on his back, making him vanish. Pepsiman picks up the hat and looks at it, but when he does so, his environment suddenly changes around him, as if he was teleported to some sort of pocket dimension (I think that’s what’s happening, at least). (Cue Shell Shock; 0:00-0:03) 27 Pepsiman looks around him and sees a beach nearby a mountain, with children and bright colors everywhere. Also, an imprint of Kool-Aid Man’s face is everywhere as well. Speaking of which, Kool-Aid Man, now refilled, appears out of nowhere. (Cue Cool Spot; 0:11-0:30) 24 “Welcome to Destination Fun, bitch!” he yells as he punches Pepsiman in the ‘face’. As Pepsiman staggers backwards, a bunch of kids tie him by the waist, connecting him by a long rope to a speedboat that Kool-Aid Man hops into. The boat abruptly moves, dragging Pepsiman with it and through the water. The boat turns the water into Kool-Aid, which is then kicked right into Pepsiman. Pepsiman shakes free of the rope (it was tied by 8-year olds, after all) and climbs up it until he reaches the boat, where he grapples the driver’s wheel. 14 The two mascots struggle over the wheel, doing donuts in the water, before they run right into the beach, the speed flinging the two out of the boat, at which point waves wash over them, transitioning them back into the house, where the imprint of Kool-Aid Man’s face is cut into the carpet. The owner of the house cries even more as the two fighters start to get up again. (Cue Duel of Fates Acapella; 0:55-0:58) 5'' The two pull punches as they raise themselves off the ground. ''3 They focus all their energy. 1'' They let loose and hit each other at full power… ...and both fall unconscious. '''Double K.O.!' The three dudes look out the huge hole in the wall as Kool-Aid pours over the rest of the carpet. “My landlord is going to kill me!” Yells the dude who owns the house. “So,” wonders the dude playing the game earlier, “What should we do now? Those two broke the TV.” “Well,” responds the final dude, “They left all these packets of Kool-Aid and cans of Pepsi, so… Why not combine them?” “You… are… a… GENIUS!!!” Results Ladies and gentlemen, we have a draw! Awwwwwwww!Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Food and Drink themed One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music